Le Docteur peut se tromper
by CaptainJay
Summary: Réécrire le passé n'apporte rien de bon. Vous en êtes sûr Docteur?


_Décidément, je suis inspirée en ce moment. A mon plus grand plaisir, et au vôtre j'espère. Enfin bref, j'ai enfin réussi à écrire une histoire que je voulais raconter depuis trop longtemps. Je vous souhaite un bon moment._

* * *

><p>Le Hub était silencieux, trop silencieux pour rassurer Ianto Jones. Il ne pouvait entendre que le bourdonnement des ordinateurs en veille et les autres bruits familiers de la place forte. Ce qui inquiétait le jeune Gallois cependant, était l'absence de son patron. Jack Harkness, le formidable Capitaine, n'était en vue nul part.<p>

Ianto poussa un profond soupir. La Faille avait été enfin tranquille après des jours d'activité intensive et le jeune homme n'avait qu'une hâte, que son patron apparraisse à la porte de son bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un sourire à damner tous les saints sur les lèvres. Oui! Ianto voulait enfin pouvoir se blottir dans les bras de son amant et enfin échanger un baiser digne de ce nom.

Qui disait Faille, disait catastrophe en perspective et les deux amants avaient dû jongler avec leur temps pour résoudre tous les problèmes au cours des derniers jours. Ianto n'avait pu, à peine, tenir Jack dans ses bras le temps de quelques minutes et capturer ses lèvres que pour quelques secondes sans pouvoir glisser sa langue dans la bouche accueillante de son Capitaine.

Alors, oui! Ianto ne pouvait pas attendre de passer la nuit avec Jack, peau contre peau, et lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement ai raison d'eux. Le jeune homme savait qu'il devrait plutôt profiter de ce temps de repos pour dormir mais s'il y avait bien une chose qui lui était plus indispensable que le sommeil, c'était son patron, son amant.

Le seul problème, c'est que Jack n'était pas dans son bureau, et nul part ailleurs pour être vu. Ianto savait qu'il était encore dans le Hub, preuve en était que son manteau était toujours accroché au mur. Le leader n'allait nul part sans lui. Il était encore là mais le Hub était grand et il lui restait encore une dernière tâche à effectuer pour que sa journée soit totalement finie. C'était promis! Après avoir nourri sa chère Myfawny, il se metterait à la recherche du Capitaine, quoique le connaissant, cela allait plutôt s'apparenter à une chasse qui s'annonçait déjà prometteuse.

Ianto attrapa rapidement une plaque de chocolat et se dirigea vers l'antre de sa protegée. Plus il s'en approchait, plus le jeune Gallois sentait naître une sensation plaisante dans son abdomen que seul le Capitaine était capable de réveiller chez lui d'habitude. Ianto ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer mais c'est bien de l'excitation qu'il ressentait dans la moindre parcelle de son corps.

Il ouvrit la porte qui le séparait de l'animal préhistorique et l'odeur lui fit immédiatement tourner la tête. Cette odeur qui le rendait toujours complétement fou. Phéromones du 51ème siècle. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Jack avait été ici il n'y a pas très longtemps à moins que...qu'il y soit toujours? Ianto eu la désagréable impression qu'il venait de foncer tout droit dans un piège. Un des pièges redoutables du Capitaine Harkness.

Relevant les yeux au bruit soudain, Ianto eu à peine le temps de voir Myfawny foncer droit sur lui avant d'être plaqué au sol par un corps chaud. Un corps qu'il connaissait par coeur, avec une poitrine tonique et des bras familiers resserrés autour de sa taille. Ses yeux bleu s'engouffrèrent dans le bleu de ceux de son amant, rieurs, et le sourire irrésistible que Jack arborait sur ses lèvres lui prouvait bien que tout cela avait été savamment planifié.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ianto se retrouvait au-dessus arpès que Myfawny soit passée très près d'eux. Comprennant enfin ce qui avait pu se jouer dans la jolie tête de son amant, le jeune homme laissa échapper un léger rire et son amant l'accompagna, ravi de voir que son garçon avait compris ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit tordu qu'était le sien.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent, essouflés, plongeant leur regard brûlant dans celui de l'autre. Comme des années auparavant, Ianto sentit la poitrine du Capitaine monter et descendre dans l'excitation et Jack sentit l'entrejambe du jeune homme se faire réactive à la rencontre de la sienne. Mais contrairement à avant, Ianto ne se releva pas précipitamment et ne quitta pas son sourire. Et contrairement à avant, Jack ne se contenta pas d'effleurer les lèvres de son Gallois.

Passant une main possessive derrière la nuque de son amant, Jack captura les lèvres du gallois dans un baiser bestial. Baiser auquel le jeune homme se fit un plaisir de participer. Leurs langues se cherchèrent à peine quelques secondes avant d'engager un combat féroce, luttant pour prendre possession de l'autre. Les mains de Jack quittèrent la taille de Ianto pour aller se faire moins sages sur les fesses délicieuses de son subordonné. Celui-ci grogna dans le baiser en sentant son éréction pressée contre celle de son patron.

A bout de souffle, le coeur battant anarchiquement, l'excitation à son comble, les deux hommes se séparèrent enfin. Ianto haussa un sourcil pour montrer son amusement et Jack lui répondit avec un clin d'oeil en pressant de nouveau leurs éréctions l'une contre l'autre. Le jeune homme lâcha un gémissement que le Capitaine vint faire mourir entre ses lèvres. Les mains du leader se firent plus aventureuses et Ianto se fit violence pour rompre le baiser s'il ne voulait pas que Myfawny soit témoin de leurs ébats plutôt musclés.

Lèvres contre lèvres, les deux hommes arrivaient à sentir le souffle chaud de leur amant et Ianto déglutit difficilement en s'efforçant de résister à la tentation ambulante qu'était Jack Harkness. Les mains de celui-ci s'égarèrent sous la chemise de son amant et il caressa du bout des doigts, la chute de reins délicieuse du Gallois. Il vit avec plaisir Ianto fermer les yeux et se perdre dans sa caresse.

"J'ai brûlé d'envie de faire cela la première fois." murmura le Capitaine avec un sourire carnassier.

"Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec le temps." répondit Ianto en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amant, frôlant la peau chaleureuse de ses lèvres pleines.

"Parfois, cela vaut le coup." souffla Jack en embrassant tendrement la tempe de son jeune Gallois.

"Même si c'est le dernier Seigneur du temps qui le dit?" murmura Ianto, incertain d'avoir le droit de parler de lui.

"Mon temps m'appartient. Et je choisis avec qui je veux le partager." répondit le Capitaine en liant ses doigts à ceux de son compagnon, leurs mains enlacées reposant sur leurs poitrines.

Ianto monta leurs mains face à ses lèvres pour les embrasser avant de croquer le coin des lèvres de son capitaine. Jack se laissa sourire, appréciant la douceur du jeune homme reposant dans ses bras. Les deux hommes fermèrent les yeux, profitant réellement de ce moment d'acalmie dans leur semaine infernale, blottis l'un contre l'autre malgré le désir qui leur broyait l'estomac. Heureusement pour leurs éréctions douloureuses, Myfawny se rapella à leur bon souvenir, refusant de prêter son antre plus longtemps au Capitaine.

Ianto sourit à sa protegée tout en pensant à l'interrogatoire qu'il devrait faire subir à Jack pour savoir par quels moyens il avait réussi à embarqué le pterodon dans sa combine. Mais en attendant, il avait quelquechose de plus important à l'esprit. Ianto se releva, entraînant son amant avec lui, et passa un bras possessif autour de la taille de son patron avec un sourire ravageur sur les lèvres. Taquin, il pressa son bassin contre celui de son compagnon qui lâcha un long gémissement de plaisir. Ianto administra une claque ludique sur le fessier musclé du plus vieux avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

"Viens! Je vais te montrer ce dont j'ai rêvé cette nuit-là." lança le jeune homme par-dessus son épaule, avec le plus grand sourire de débauche que n'ai jamais vu Harkness dans sa longue existence.

Jack laissa de nouveau un long gémissement répondre ce qui provoqua un rire franc à son amant avant que celui-ci ne s'enfuisse rapidement, sachant déjà qu'il serait victime de représailles pour ses taquineries. Le Capitaine sortit enfin de son état passif, bien décidé à passer une soirée beaucoup plus dynamique, et s'élança à la suite de son amant avant de s'arrêter à la porte et de relever ses yeux pour croiser le regard de son alliée d'un temps. Avec un clin d'oeil complice, Jack lança une plaque de chocolat dans les airs que Myfawny ratrappa au vol comme une vrai pro. Refermant la porte derrière lui, le leader se dépêcha de rejoindre son Gallois Il était impatient de voir si Ianto avait rêvé la même chose que lui cette fameuse nuit.

**E.N.D**


End file.
